


[Podfic] when two suns are shining (the battle becomes blinding)

by EmilianaDarling, luminescence (epistolic)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/luminescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames have a special arrangement: whenever a hit is placed on either of them, the other takes the job to keep him from getting killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] when two suns are shining (the battle becomes blinding)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when two suns are shining (the battle becomes blinding)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11173) by epistolic. 



**Title:** When Two Suns Are Shining (the battle becomes blinding)  
**Author:** epistolic ([AO3](../users/epistolic) or [LJ](http://epistolic.livejournal.com/)) ( previously known as knowmydark)  
**Read By:** emilianadarling  
**Fandom:** Inception  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames  
**Rating:** M  
**Length:** 00:28:05  
**Intro/Outro Song:** _Caring is Creepy_ by The Shins

  
**Download Mp3:** [Here!](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-two-suns-are-shining-battle-becomes-blinding)  
**Download Mp4b Podbook made by cybel:** [Here!](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/815784.html)


End file.
